Sikandara
Empire of Sikandara Daulat-e-Shahanshahi Sikandara http://i327.photobucket.com/albums/k480/imadaqu93/Sikandara/flag125_zpsc327d279.png http://i327.photobucket.com/albums/k480/imadaqu93/Sikandara/ImperialGovernment125_zps05297a70.png Motto "TBD" "TBD" Anthem "Surood-e-Shahanshahi " The Imperial Song National Information Capital Shahdara Largest city Sheravan Languages Sikanohi Government - Type Monarchic Democracy - Emperor HM Mir Bahadur II - Head of Government Babur Suleymani - Ruling Party Cerulean Coalition Establishment - Unification 659 AD Area N/A - Water Percentage N/A Population 201,000,000 Currency - Name Ashrafi - Registered Symbol ASH - Exchange Rate $1 = 1.77 Telecommunications - Calling Code + 92 International Recognition - Region Europe - Continent Touyou • Sarmatia - ISO Nation Code SKD Sikandara, officially The Empire of Sikandara, is a sovereign continuous transcontinental country, located mostly in Western Touyou and on the Burjzam Plateau in south-eastern Sarmatia. Sikandara is bordered by Vangala and Yujin to the east. To the east lies the Bay of Vangala; the Long Sea to the west; the Sapphire Sea to the south; and the Inner Sea to the north. The Straits of Sikandara, which connect the Inner Sea to the Sapphire Sea, also demarcate the boundary between the Sikandari mainland in western Touyou and the Burjzam Plateau in eastern Sarmatia. The country's location at the crossroads between Sarmatia and Touyou has made it a country of significant geostrategic importance - a status enhanced greater still by the oil deposits in the country. Etymology The name of Sikandara (سكنراہ) means "The Land of the Warrior" in Proto-Sikandari – the precursor to the modern Sikandari language – and was first associated with the country in documents from Yujin dated approximately to the second century BCE. These papers, primarily maps and navigational treatises, are the first historical mention of the name. The name is associated with the mythological King, Sikandar-e-Azam, who is said to have united the warring kingdoms to form one united nation-state following the Great River Wars, largely along the borders of the modern country. Other traditional names associated with the country include: Sikānzamīn and Sikānohshar, both of which have great historical and cultural usage in modern day Sikandara. Historically, there have been shifts in the lettering and pronunciation of the name, as the Sikandari language developed from Proto-Sikandari to Sikānohi, but the overall structure and meaning of the name has remained the same. History Early history in Sikandara The earliest archeological artefacts in Sikandara have been excavated at the Gunahpa and Sherhpa sites, attesting to a human presence in the region since at-least the Lower Paleolitic era. Neanderthal artifacts have been confined to the mountainous northern provinces, where sites have remained undisturbed due to little development. Early agricultural communities began to flourish in Sikandara, along the Humzam river system, at around 7500 BCE, with several settlements of varying sizes discovered in different regions along the river. The first sign of civilisation has been linked to the emergence of Tibdak as a city, dated to around 4800 BCE. The site, which now is a protected landmark, is considered a very important location in the narrative of Sikandari history. Following the deciphering of the Tibdak alphabet in 1921, tremendous strides have been made in understanding the ancient civilisation which ruled the southern portion of Sikandara. In other parts of the country, other city states were also established during this period but their alphabets remain mysterious, which has hindered research into their origins. Ancient Period (2100BC - 165BC) Following the collapse of the Tibdak civilisation, in around 2100 BCE, there was a collapse into anarchy during the First Intermediate Period (2100 BCE - 1870 BCE). This period ended with the foundation of several large kingdoms, corresponding largely to the current day provincial boundaries of the Empire, which were frequently at war with one another. According to several contemporary sources, such as the Journals of Rustak (1200 BCE), within a span of ten years, three generations of young men were killed, which forced the warring states to enter a ceasefire for a century to restore their populations following the nearly incessant warfare. The veracity of the claim is questionable, yet there is strong evidence that such a situation did indeed occur in some areas. Classical Period (165BC - 59BC) In 165BC, according to traditional narratives, the great King Sikandar was born. He was the son of the Prince of Shahdara. Sikandara at this time was divided into several princely states, sometimes engaged in minor skirmishes, neither being strong enough to attempt to challenge the others. According to legend, at the age of 13, Sikandar the Great assumed control of the state when his father died. Once he consolidated his own rule on reaching adulthood, he began a war of conquest that saw his princedom become, within ten years, the largest state in the land. It is believed that the war was a very risky enterprise and was successful only because of his skill in battlefield strategy. Soon, the other states were forced to recognize Sikandar's state as the protector of the land and were required to produce annual tributes to him. He thus proclaimed his own state to be the Kingdom of Shahdara. The military might of Sikandar's armies ensured complete subservience on part of the princedoms. In 59BC, the other princely states united and attacked the Kingdom. Sikandar's successor soundly defeated princedoms and conquered their lands, uniting the land. Aware of the great role of his ancestor, the unified land was named after Sikandar. The Imperial Family of Sikandara is directly descended from Sikandar. Islamic Period (830 - 1010) Introduction of Islam Details of conversion from Sun worshiping polytheists to Muslim monotheists Social strife Middle Period (1010 - 1700) Civil war/war of succession Reform Period (1800 - 1910) The modern period in Sikandari history begins in 1801, when the power of the landed gentry and aristocratic families over their serfs was substantially reduced and land reforms enabled peasants to own the land that they worked on. These land reforms in the early 19th century would prove to be the first step in empowering the non-noble classes in achieving a greater role in society in following generations. In 1816, the Imperial Court issued a decree which aimed to make a basic level of education universal amongst the population. The decree led to a national curriculum being drafted, whose ideals were lofty, but the ultimate strength of the measure was to increase levels of literacy and basic numeracy across the poorest classes. In 1858, with the help of the Franconians and the Danes, the first industrial cotton gin factories were made operational, beginning the industrial revolution for Sikandara. During the following two decades, the country experienced rapid modernization as a large number of industries were established and industrial scale mining operations began in northern Sikandara. This yielded an immense explosion in the number of the middle-classes, leading to wide adoption of western models of education, and substantial growth in the economy. By the 1890s, there was simmering dissent against the imperial absolutism of the established political setup. In 1903, protests broke out in the country over the rising rates of poverty, quickly these protests turned into a democratic movement, led by the students of the many universities which had cropped up in most Sikandari cities. Using a combination of economic incentives and brute force, the movement was quelled and dissent once again was confined to the educated middle-classes. However, in 1908, protests broke out once again due to the arrest and execution of a student leader by security agents. A national student movement was suddenly augmented by other factions in society standing in support of the students to challenge the authoritarian imperial system. In a movement which ran through 1908 to 1910, several hundred people lost their lives. However, the democracy movement stopped protesting when the Emperor agreed to the adoption of a constitution. Constitutional Period (1910 - present) Following the approval of the constitution, the Empire witnessed elections for the first time. The results of the 1911 election delivered a blow to the democratic movement when a large number of aristocratic individuals were elected into office, in what has been described by later historians a "corruption of democracy". To prevent a return to absolutism, the democratic movement did not challenge the results but instead chose to function as social advocates for the benefits of a democratic model of parliamentary democracy. In the 1920s, following ten years of an Aristocratic Party government, professors from the University of Shahdara formed the Intellectuals' Coalition and challenged the monopoly on power. The new coalition was especially popular amongst the urban populace and middle classes, who had seen their standard of living drop during the Aristocratic Party rule. In 1925, the Intellectuals' Coalition took over the provincial governments of four provinces, but failed to challenge the stranglehold of the Aristocratic Party, which managed to retain 51% of the seats in Parliament. Following this, more radical elements in the democratic movement and the Intellectuals' Coalition broke away from the mainstream. The period immediately following the 1925 election saw the emergence of the fascistic Republican Party and the extreme left Communist Party in the city of Osmaniye. The two parties were created by feuding gangs in the northern city and were famous throughout the 1930s for their brutality against each other and civilians in general. Through voter intimidation, in the 1930 election, the two parties managed to secure 10 seats collectively, dividing the city of Osmaniye along constituency lines. In 1933, the Aristocratic Party saw itself break apart due to internal divisions and this disunity led to its complete defeat in the 1935 elections. Then, a coalition of new progressive parties, called the Orange Democrats, came to power and the opposition was formed by the Cerulean Coalition, an alliance of conservative parties. For the first time, non-aristocratic individuals made a majority of the members of Parliament. The remainder of the 1930s saw a stabilisation of the democratic process in Sikandara and by the 1940s, the democratic movement had achieved most of its goals, ending a three decade long struggle. The Orange Democrats were defeated in the 1950 election by the Cerulean Coalition. Geography Sikandara is a transcontinental country. The vast majority of Sikandara is within Touyou and is separated from its Sarmatian holdings by the Straits of Sikandara. The country's area is roughly 2,000,000 km square kilometres. Sikandara has a southern and northern coastal region, facing the Sapphire Sea and Inner Sea, respectively. The northern portion of Sikandara is mountainous to varying degrees and densely forrested. While the southern mainland is flat plains, ideal for agriculture. The western Burjzam plateau is a difficult terrain composed of mountains and hills, though towards the western-most area of that region, the lands are more hospitable. While the southern island of Akbariyeh is mildly hilly. Sikandara has the Feiruzi River, which is a major river system, supported by five tributary rivers, and passes from north to south and is vital for the country's agriculture. There are also numerous smaller rivers and streams in different parts of the country. They include: the Burjzam River, the Dasht River to name a few. Climate Fauna Politics Government Military Judiciary Foreign relations Economy Demographics Languages Religion Ethnic groups Culture Arts and literature Cuisine Sports Music Popular culture Education Category: Nations Category: Sikandara